


Rumours, rumours, rumours

by WindyRein



Series: The Portland Alpha [2]
Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Outsider, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd heard of him. (it had fallen through the ranks. like a curse. like a benediction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours, rumours, rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Jeremy, whose parents don't make the most traditional of couples. Also, there's a third part being written, I just need to figure out a plot-knot or a plot-hole or whatever you wanna call it :D (so, that I don't end up publishing anything with plot-holes the size of Belgium)

He'd heard of him.

(of course, he'd heard of him. everyone had.)

 

But hearing and seeing

(and believing).

 

_Human._

(it had fallen through the ranks. like a curse. like a benediction.)

 

But the rumours (for once) had been right

 

Like fae. Like elf.

(whiskey eyes that shone from the inside. crackling ozone you could smell at all times.)

 

He wanted in.

(and if it was more for protection than curiosity.

more for his father, for his mother.)

 

(well, no-one need know)

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are much appreciated ^^


End file.
